


Cold Shimmer of Summer

by lun_a



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, cringey, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Daniel is was the usual comic and jelly addict, bored as hell so he steps out of his apartment to make human friends. He meets Seongwoo, the cute nerd guy next door.





	Cold Shimmer of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a birthday gift to my OngNiel trash friend—you know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+birthday+gift+to+my+OngNiel+trash+friend%E2%80%94you+know+who+you+are).



> My first non-BTOB fic! This honestly took me a month to figure out but I ended up cramming it on a midnight. Errors are everywhere, please bear with them ㅠ thanks! Leave a kudos if you liked it :)

Daniel was hoarding jellies and gummies in a candy store when it rained on a summer day. He just shrugged it off, not minding going home soaking wet from the rain. He's living just two blocks away, anyway.

He paid for his candies which almost weighed two kilos that would only last for maybe a week. Daniel stepped out the store, the bag of his candies were safely wrapped inside his hoodie as he started to run, enjoying the cold drops of rain. He stopped by a bookstore in a nearby corner to catch his breath.

He looked up the sky when the rain slowly stopped, leaving a pout on his face. He actually enjoys the rain more than the sun. A relieved sigh caught his attention— a guy wearing a cap under his hoodie, almost his height stepped out the bookstore. He was looking up the sun, which surprisingly shone so bright after a while of raining. Daniel rolled his eyes, the loser must've wished the rain to stop. He walked past the nerd, bumping their shoulders lightly.

Seongwoo turned his head to the guy who bumped his shoulder as he passed. He furrowed his brows, as he watched the guy disappear from his sight. He shook his head, fixed his eyeglasses and carried his books properly. He walked the same way where the guy disappeared as he though about the recent crime story he is about to finish. Thank goodness the rain stopped, he can focus on his books.

 

Daniel sat down on his couch. Another day alone, he thought. His roommate, Jihoon, has gone out of town again for God knows why and how long would he be there. Daniel wanted to knock on the apartment adjacent to theirs and ask if the person living there needs a companion because he badly needs one. Talking to his cats all day long just gets boring by day, though he has his jellies to eat and comics to read at night, he'd still prefer a real human to talk to.

He clicked the remote next to him and the first tv show to appear was a music show. It's Tuesday, Daniel thought. He rolled his eyes and chewed another gummy worm when he heard sounds from outside. It seems like someone stumbled over near, maybe by the door of the other apartment. He thought of checking on it but he felt too lazy to get up so he stayed seated on the couch.

 

~

"Why are you so clumsy?" Minhyun scolded his younger brother and flicked his forehead.

"My glasses fell so I did not see the mop there. Just why did you leave it outside?" Seongwoo complained.

"Stop talking as if it's my fault. Fix your books, I'm buying lunch outside you nerd," Minhyun stood up and went out.

 

Seongwoo was left to fix his scrambled books on the floor. He carefully arranged them alphabetically back to their shelves and left out the one he's currently reading. He's was turning the pages to find where he stopped when the doorbell rang. Seongwoo stood up and hesitantly opened the door. He can't see through the peephole as his stupid brother broke it after playing darts and hitting the peephole insead of the board.

"Hi!" Said the guy with a cute gummy smile. Seongwoo frowned a bit but waved at him awkwardly.

"I live there," the guy pointed the door adjacent to theirs, "and I'm really bored since my roommate is out. Uh, did I bother you?" The guy asked.

You did— Seongwoo wanted to say but held it in. "Not really. What brings you here?"

"I just want to give these. I'm sorry it isn't a rice cake or homemade dish since I can't cook. If you need someone to talk to, I'm just here! We can share my jellies," The guy smiled again with his gummy smile. "I'll go ahead," he waved shyly and left.

Seongwoo stood there with the box of chocopies the guy gave, confused. He looked down on it and a small smile crept on his face. His gummy smile was cute.

 

~

 

Daniel let out a relieved sigh after closing the door behind him. He clutched his chest, feeling his heartbeat. How on earth has he never known a good-looking guy lived near him? Damn, he should've known earlier. Now he regrets giving chocopies instead of a nicer meal. He should have just waited for Jihoon to come home and make him cook. 

The guy next door looked so hot wearing glasses when he opened the door. Black-rimmed glasses are one of Daniel's kink. He has never seen someone wear it like the guy did. Daniel heard angels from heaven sing when the guy spoke to him. Forgive him but he wanted to scream when the guy brushed some skin with him after he reached out for the box of chocopies. Jihoon did wear black-rimmed specs several times before and all Daniel was able to do is roll on his bed and keep his squeals to himself. This time, he's serious of making that guy fall for him when he sees gim afain wear that goddamn glasses, shit.

 

 

~

 

Minhyun left on a Monday. Seongwoo would be alone for the whole week and all he thought of was finishing the book he was reading. But who was he kidding? He thought of barging in the door adjacent to theirs as he remember what the cute guy from there told him. He tried to read, even eat snack from the refrigerator to keep himself distracted but unknowingly, he kept on being lured to knock on that door.

Seongwoo's boredom and curiousity got the best of him, making him change and get out of their apartment. He dumbly stared at the door infront of him. He thought of what to say when the cutie opens the door but he really has no idea at all. As if on cue, the door opened even before he pressed the doorbell.

"Holy shi--" Daniel almost cursed when he opened the door.

"Hi," Seongwoo timidly greeted and fixed his glasses.

"A-ah, what b-brings you he--here?" Daniel mentally slapped himself for stuttering. This moment's not the time to mess up.

"I'm alone and--- uh, I thought about what you said last time so," Seongwoo awkwardly played with the hem of his shirt as he spoke.

"Really? That's great! I'm alone too today. Come in!" Daniel opened the door wider and let Seongwoo in. Who cares about his messy hair when all he needs is right infront of him already. (that is way too cheesy for his mind to go by the way, but damn he's so smitten). 

 

~

 

After spending a couple of hours talking about themselves, the two got a lot more comfortable with each other. They both sat on the floor of the living room, scrambling through Daniel's comics.

"You don't look like you read," Seongwoo joked. Daniel giggled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, only my hobby of eating jellies fit my physical appearance," He answered.

"Do you read Tessa Tobias crime books?" Seongwoo blurted out so randomly. Daniel's eyes grew bigger.

"You read them?!" He asked.

"Yes!" Seongwoo exclaimed, nodding so enthusiastically.

"Unfortunately, I left my copies of it back in Busan," Daniel pouted. Seongwoo wanted to smack those lips with his, but he held himself. He has always been attracted to guys, although it's very rare for him to go out because he's too busy with his books but he has never been this fond of a guy before. His brother doesn't even count of those guys he's fond of.

"It's okay. Those books are bomb, I like the stories so much," Seongwoo tried to still continue with their topic.

"I like you too-- shit," Daniel kind of whispered, kind of said it out loud, enough for the other one to hear. Daniel wanted to go inside the books and stay there forever because of embarassment. He dared not to look at Seongwoo who did not react nor speak immediately about what he just said.

An awkward silence took over. Daniel kept himself busy with his comics, still trying not to even look at Seongwoo. But Seongwoo wasn't able to help it.

"That was so random— more random than my thoughts but know what, I feel the same," Seongwoo blurted out, letting out a cute nervous laugh.

"I am sorry for saying that. I did not mean to mess up things between us but--"

"It's okay. Nothing would change," Seongwoo softly held his hand and squeezed it lightly.

That's it. Daniel scooted closer the other and one moment, he knew their faces got closer to each other. The both of them hesitate to make a move but it's too hard finding for a chance like this so Daniel just did it— and Seongwoo, he'd thank Daniel later for throwing that dumb yet cheesy pick-up line earlier.

 

The sudden heavy pour of rain on that summer evening did not bother them, neither Seongwoo who hates it nor Daniel who always wanted it.


End file.
